


A Pretty Good One After All

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Domestic, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a first date and Cas shouldn't be this freaking hard. </p><p>Inspired by this http://40.media.tumblr.com/c581f47a0c63bc92c592bd9cf2d31fcc/tumblr_mrrw0ogK2x1s9oy9ao1_1280.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's two chapters because by the time I finished writing the actual thingy I wanted, I had their whole life planned out in my head. I have no self control.

Cas is very, very uncomfortable. He tries not to show it during dinner, but he knows Dean sees it and is surprised when Castiel accepts his offer of coming over to watch a movie at his place. It’s not that the date is going bad – on the contrary, Dean and Cas have a lot to talk about and they even _laugh_  together. But that added to Dean’s eyes that glow like a thousand fairies, to his wicked smile and to his stupidly warm voice, all result in Cas suffering from the most awkward erection he has ever had.

 It’s awkward because this is a first date, awkward because now they’re sitting on the couch next to each other, too close to be casual but too far too be cozy, and Cas can feel that Dean is wondering what's going on, why Cas isn’t touching the pop corn and why he keeps both his hands tightly pressed over his crotch.

Dean probably regrets asking Cas out in the first place.

 From the very moment Dean came up to talk to him in that café, Cas has wondered what the hell this hot and popular star of the football team could see in him, obscure theology student always sitting alone. That topped with Castiel’s sister Anna going _on_ and _on_ about how Dean Winchester never _ever_ goes out on dates and can still get anyone he wants just makes Castiel really, really nervous.

 And from the second Dean showed up at his front door, stunning in a green sweater and his infamous leather jacket, Cas has been in pain, each of his nerves overly aware of every movement Dean makes. Of his hand working the stick, of his ridiculously low voice, of his deep breathes and his charming laugh, of the side looks he casts toward Cas while driving. Of the brush of his finger on Cas’ back when they walk in the fancy restaurant, and of his hands resting on the table while they wait for the food to come. It’s unbearable.

 And Cas just can’t stop staring at Dean, like how he’s obviously trying to be delicate with the hamburger he's engulfing. It's adorable. His eyes not deviating from Cas’ as he talks about his classes and his studies, wondering how Dean can manage to actually look interested – himself barely is. And he watches Dean’s cheeks turn red under the freckles as he talks about his own physical education major that he took only so he could be on the sports team – his real passion is fixing cars. For some reason he seems shy about it, but Cas tells him he thinks it's still a lot cooler than reading about Jesus. Dean laughs.

 Dean generally seems a lot more comfortable than Cas, chatting and smiling and acting as cool as always. Cas would lie if he said he hadn’t noticed him before, but he never thought Dean would actually notice _him_. And everything about him seems to affect Cas much more than anyone or anything before, and it results in him being rock hard in his pants during the whole meal and the whole drive back. Dean is polite enough to pretend not to notice though, but he seems a bit more nervous at the end of the meal and Cas sees him hesitate a lot before offering to show him the movie from his favourite director, the one he told Cas about during dinner.

 Anyway, that’s how they end up on the couch with just a small bowl of popcorn keeping them apart. Cas tries to not think about what Anna will say when she learns that Dean Winchester invited him over (she'll probably scream knowing that Dean never invites anyone he sees or sleeps with to come to his house - apparently it's his one big rule). Of course that thought spirals into a short panic, during which Cas wonders if he understood things wrong, if this is actually not a date and if Dean was just trying to be friendly and Cas took things the wrong way – or worse, what if this is a prank? Bring home the biggest nerd? 

 But then Cas forces himself to remember how Dean nervously played with his cup when he asked him out, so much he ended up spilling coffee all over Cas’ homework. How he did say the words “Wanna go out sometimes? With me” and “Great. It’s a date, then.” And how every time Dean reaches out to grab some popcorn he turns toward Cas and looks at him a little too long, and Cas is the one to turn away because his jeans are so painfully tight.

 Cas is so tensed that he barely hears Dean’s commentaries about the behind the scenes and the “freaking awesome stunts”. Cas never would’ve have thought Dean Winchester was a geek, but he really is, and it makes him a thousand times cuter – which is really unnecessary. Dean seems a bit put off by Cas’ distant attitude and he ends up stopping the movie. When he shifts on the couch to look at him, the intensity of his meadow eyes turns Castiel’s cheeks into stove burners.

 “You okay, Cas?” Dean asks, looking truly concerned.

 As he speaks he automatically reaches out and brushes a hand on Castiel’s arm, very gently, and the touch sends violent shivers down Cas’ spine. Dean is touching him, and Cas can’t make a sound, lost in the contemplation of the perfect face – _all those freckles_. And the silence goes on, until Dean leans over closer, eyes fixed on Castiel’s mouth. He lets his fingers slide down Cas’ forearms and curl around his wrists, his cupid bow lips getting closer and closer, and…

 Cas doesn’t feel the orgasm coming – or he did, actually, all night long, just slowly building at every rub of his jeans and every look at his date. But he wasn’t expecting it to happen now, so suddenly and violently that he lets out a cry of surprise that Dean misinterprets as pain. He takes his hand off Cas and pulls back, worried, but his “What did I…?” is blocked mid sentence when his eyes slide down and he notices the wet stain on Cas' jeans. “Oh.”

 The blood rushes to Castiel’s face so quickly he feels dizzy, cheeks and ears burning with humiliation. He turns away, pulling on his shirt and twisting it tightly between his fingers, trying to cover the stain. If he could, he would just get up and walk out, save Dean the embarrassment of trying to find a "nice" way to deal with this. But Cas knows there's no way his trembling legs will hold him up right now.

 “You’re so freaking cute,” Dean chuckles behind him, and a whole new wave of heat and shame rises up to Cas’ face. He's  _laughing_  at him?

 Finally gaining back some composure Cas gets up, well decided to walk out at once. Actually, he’s pretty determined to quit college and move to the other side of the planet, because he’s never gonna be able to look at Dean Winchester again, ever.

 “Cas, don’t leave. Please.”

 Dean grabs him by the back of his shirt and gently pulls, leaving Cas to stand there, probably giving his date a very good view of his butt.

 "Sorry I laughed, I'm just... kind of relieved," Dean says behind him. "I dunno, maybe this means… you might like me?"

 The hope in his voice makes Cas' heart jump. He slowly sits down, careful to hide the wet spot under his hands.

 "Of course I do. I – I like you a lot."

 Dean seems honestly surprised - and relieved? - and his head drops, wide smile spreading on his face. Cas has never seen him look so genuinely pleased. He's freaking beautiful, with a pale lock of hair falling on his forehead and the dimples on his freckled cheeks and those eyelashes, long and delicate, almost feminine. He's amazing, and he looks so happy.

 “You’re pretty damn hard to read, you know that?” Dean finally says, and he reaches over and presses a hand on Castiel’s, sending his heartbeat through the roof. “So, I'd run upstairs to get you fresh underwear but... I'm afraid you'll just run off. Which would make things kinda awkward, y’know, on our second date.”

 “Our second date?” Cas’ voice is suddenly very high pitched. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t help. “You want – you want to go on another date? With me? Haven’t I ruined this?”

 “Cas,” Dean grabs his wrists and forces him to turn toward him. Cas wasn’t expecting the green eyes to be so tender. Pink lips stretch over pointy teeth as Dean’s smile widens. “I’ve been waiting for _years_ to go on a date with you, Castiel Novak.” His cheeks are getting flushed, like he has anything to be timid about. “Took me so freaking long to get the courage to talk to you, d'you know that? Nothing can ruin you saying yes in the first place, believe me.”

 Cas doesn’t know what to answer to that. He can't believe this. Dean actually _likes_ him? Worse, Dean has liked him for… a while? He seems honest, way too honest, and his stare is so intense Cas feels his face burning under it. Dean Winchester likes him. Not just as a random guy he’s seen once in a café, but like… For years? Watched him, observed him, and like-liked him?

 “I bet you say that to all the girls” Cas murmurs, because he’s heard that in the movie half an hour ago and it’s all he can think about with Dean’s lips so close to his mouth.

 “I really don’t,” Dean whispers before leaning over.

 Cas closes his eyes, waiting for the kiss, but instead Dean speaks again.

 “Seriously, I’m not – I don’t wanna mess this up, I’m not looking just for a hookup. I wanna go out, on dates, and buy you flowers, and talk and –“

 Cas doesn’t let him finish and he grabs Dean's shirt to crush their mouths together. And finally, after the longest, most excruciating evening of his life, Castiel gets to kiss Dean Winchester. And it was so, so worth it. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic trash

 Dean knew from the very first moment he saw Castiel, nose sunk in a big leather bound book and almost bumping into a tree, that that guy was something special. And when he finally got the courage to ask Cas out, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that with him, everything would be different. But he never thought it would go this far, that Cas would be _it_.

 Dean crushed on the elusive theology student for years, of those kinds of flushed cheeks, quick heartbeat, wobbly legs crushes, just like he had in third grade for Lisa Braeden. He had had those crushes before, but it never went anywhere, even when he actually tried to make it work. Yet it only took that very first date for Dean to fall head over heels in love with Castiel, and after that, he never had a doubt.

 Dean remembers how nervously his heart fluttered the next morning, after that wonderful night, when he stood outside of Castiel’s classroom with two coffees in his hand. He remembers thinking “ _what the Hell am I doing here?_ ”, because he was Dean Winchester and he always waited a few days to call someone after a hookup – if he called at all – and this time they didn’t even have sex. But there he was, impatiently waiting for someone he’d seen three hours earlier, someone who hadn’t left his thought even for one second since then. And Dean remembers how he almost dropped the cups when the door of the classroom opened and he saw Cas, hair still sticking out in every direction, light stubble from spending a night away from his razor and a shy smile on his pale lips.

 And Dean knew at that moment what he refused to really think about during that incredible night, when he was naked and exposed and pressed against Castiel, doing everything but that one thing that Dean always did. Suddenly he knew that this guy owned him completely, owned his heart and his soul in the exact way Dean feared the most. But he wasn’t scared anymore.

 He gave Cas the coffee, and then took his bag and swung it over his shoulder, and he walked down the halls with his hand brushing on Castiel’s back in front of everyone. A week later he was kissing Cas in the football field in front of the whole school, and that night, after really trying to take it slow – which was hard when Cas had ended up staying over almost every night – they did it. And later, laying there with Cas in his arms, Dean thought he’d reached it; that point, that instant, that moment where your heart is so full of love it seems like it could burst in a billion pieces. When happiness isn’t just an abstract concept anymore, it’s this, it’s that moment, that instant that will last eternally because the memories can never be erased.

 If he’d known… Dean remembers that night, and how he thought that with luck things would last for a little while, the happiness wouldn’t go away just yet. He hoped that his love wouldn’t start fading too fast – because it had to at some point, right? Love always fades.

 He was so wrong.

 Dean had no idea that his own heart was only starting to beat, that his love had barely started blooming. He didn’t know it, but for the next twenty years – and the twenty others after that, for every day that Dean Winchester breathes – he wakes up more in love than he was when he fell asleep. Every year thinks that Cas has never been this beautiful, and every day brings a new reason for Dean to adore the amazing man he ends up marrying. Every line that grows on Cas’ face just renders him more beautiful, every day the spark in his mesmerizing eyes seems to shine brighter, and each of his smiles set on Dean’s heart more powerfully than before.

 Everything they go through over the years only makes Dean see more clearly how freaking extraordinary Cas is; the infinity of his heart, of his love, of his kindness that never seems to end. And as all lives are, theirs isn’t always good, isn’t always full of sunshine and rainbows and orgasms. Dean’s dad dies, and tragedy strikes Cas’ family more than once. Sammy gets sick, and the mother baring their first kid has a miscarriage just weeks before her due date. There are a lot of dark days for both of them, but for Dean all of it only reinforces how much he cherishes Castiel, so much he keeps thinking that he'll go crazy, that he'll lose it because his own heart can’t handle loving so hard, so much.

 And twenty years after their first date Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, watching Cas readjust the backpack around their daughter’s shoulders, pack up her lunch and wait with her for the school bus to come. Dean looks at that stunning, amazing man, that every passing year seemed to make even more handsome, and suddenly he wonders. Wonders if Cas still feels for him the way he did when they were young.

 Dean looks down at his chubby stomach, and then he brushes a finger on the wrinkles on his face and through his greying hair, looking at his used hands from all the work at the garage. He’s very far from the handsome, fresh young college boy he was when he and Cas met. When he would make Cas come in his pants just by brushing his fingers on his arm.

 Their sex life is still very much alive, and through the years they have gone through many phases, have tried many things, and still have a lot ahead of them, Dean knows it. But sometimes he feels like if while Cas has kept blossoming, evolving, only growing into a more beautiful being with every year that goes by, himself reached a peak, maybe five years ago, and now he’s only going downhill. Dean’s growing old, growing grumpy, growing lazy. He reached his prime and feels like he’s done evolving now, and Cas will see that at some point. Cas will see that where he kept getting better Dean hasn’t, and that he’s so much better than him now.

 The bus comes, Mary goes in, and Cas walks back into the house where Dean is sitting, lost in the contemplation of his cup of coffee. Cas pours himself a glass of orange juice, and only notices his husband’s worries when he sits in front of Dean.

 “Honey, are you okay?”

 “Do you remember our first date?” Dean asks.

 A smile brightens Castiel’s face. It's Dean’s favourite kind, the kind that looks like a sunrise. Only Cas can smile this way.

 “How could I forget?”

 “D’you ever… d’you think I could ever make you feel that way again?”

 Castiel’s face changes. Softens. He looks down for a while, and then back up at Dean, who holds his breath. Cas' stare is more intense now, blue eyes turning dark, and then he gets up, walks around the table and pushes back Dean’s chair to allow him to set on his laps. Dean naturally slides his arms around his husband's waist, like he's done so many times. Cas’ weight is heavy and warm on top of him, reassuring, and being close to him, wrapped in his scent and his warmth, always makes Dean feel better.

 “I know you don’t see it,” Cas murmurs, leaning over, caressing Dean’s face with his lips. “I know what you think, I’ve seen you. I know you. We’re getting older. You can’t carry as much groceries in one trip as you used to and sometimes your joints hurts when it rains. But to me, Dean… you’re like an endless fountain of beauty, and what I saw then, it was nothing. Though I already loved you.”

 He brushes a hand over Dean’s forehead, kissing with his eyes the details of Dean’s features. It’s a thing only Cas does – kissing with his eyes – and every time it seems to touch Dean down to his core.

 “You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on, Dean Winchester-Novak, and if you knew how bright your soul shines… Your beautiful, immutable, ever-loving soul; how it sparkles in your eyes and leaks out of every line on your face… Even after all this time, every time I look at you, think of you, I have this gigantic, raging boner taking over my heart. And the only reason I can keep it in my pants now is because I’m 40 years old, and there’s kids around, and a penis boner would be very inappropriate.”

 Dean chuckles, tightening his arms around Cas and grabbing his mouth for a kiss.

 “My heart boner is bigger and harder every day, though.” Cas mumbles, and suddenly he thrusts his pelvis forward, snatching a whimper out of Dean. “I have a big, fat, leaking heart erection for you, Dean Winchester-Novak. Always.”

 Dean kisses his husband again, longer this time, deeper, sucking in his tongue and lips, because his heart is all fluttery and light again. He knows Cas loves him but sometimes he needs more, sometimes he needs Cas to remind him, with his always colourful and surprsing images, that he’s still desired, still important.

Dean loves their daughter so much, he loves their son soon to come so much too, they both do, but sometimes he fears that they’ll forget about each other, devoting all their heart to the little ones. It won’t happen, he knows it, there isn’t a limit on love, and the love for their children isn’t the same. It’s bigger, maybe, but it’s mostly just different. And the children came from their love, their desire to be a family together, and there’s no reason why it would change things… But between work, taking care of the house and raising their kids, Dean sometimes misses Cas, because even after all this time, every time Cas feels further than right next to him, Dean misses him. And Dean needs help sometimes to get his feet back on the ground, to be reminded that what he and Cas have is still alive and well, and that nothing can change that.

 Cas breaks their kiss and Dean pants, feeling his body already invaded by the familiar heat. No one else ever lit this peculiar fire inside of Dean, not all the people he hooked up with before Cas, nor the few individuals that crossed their sexual path since then. Cas was always the only one to make him feel this way.

 “Remember that game we played, the first night?”

 Dean nods, smirking, and he slides his hand under his husband’s shirt while kissing his way down his neck.

 “How many times can I make you come in a row,” He murmurs against Cas’ skin.

 Cas hums, grinding his hips again.

 “Wanna see if we can break the record?”

 Dean doesn’t need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: second chapter is trash, probably a lot of verb tense nonsense, it's all a mess, but since I wrote it all I decided to add it.


End file.
